One For The Tabloids
by redridingharlot
Summary: Blaine Anderson thought it was the chance of a lifetime to have sex with his celebrity crush Kurt Hummel, until he finds out he's pregnant and Kurt acts like he wants nothing to do with him or the unborn child. MPREG. Posting for Emma.
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note. Hey. So this is a new fic that I probably wouldn't have even thought about posting until it was done if it wasn't for my lovely friend Emma. It's based off a dream I had._**

 ** _Warning, its mpreg and sexually graphic._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

Blaine held a bowtie up to his neck and shook his head, he was going to have to go without it today, it was going to be hot in the venue, he took a few pictures before grabbing his wallet and shoving it in his pocket, the ticket and lanyard with his vip pass was placed there as well and he made his way out to the venue, he was ready for the greatest experience of his life.

By time he actually made it into his desired location he was sweaty and disgusting, and surprised to see that thanks to his VIP status he was right infront of the stage, he had the best spot ever, he braced himself, clinging to the rail infront of him, he didnt care how many people pushed him he wasn't going to move from this spot. Within the hour it was hot from the everyone crowded in such a tight space and the lights went down.

Blaine cheered as the opening act came on, a small blonde with a good set of pipes, he vowed to look her up when he got home. Once she was gone the room felt with an electric type of excitement, this was it. He was about to see his idols in person. He was boiling with excitement when suddenly five figures got on the stage, two were strictly the band, the instrument players, interchangeable. The other three the real band. Elliot, Dani, and Kurt. They immediately jumped into singing, and once the song was over Kurt took his mike out of the stand.

"How are we doing tonight?" Kurt smiled as the crowd went wild, looking at his bandmates. "I think they like us guys. You're in for a treat tonight New York. We're going rock your socks off. Don't lose your energy because we're singing until we're ready to drop. Elliot, Dani, you ready for this? We're One Three Hill and we're going to rock your worlds."

Blaine knew he was crazy, but he could have sworn that through out the songs Kurt kept looking at him, it was his imagination, sure, but by time the encore was over he didn't care, because he was about to meet them. He made his way to the bathroom before joining the VIP line, after a few minutes he realised that the line ended with him. They each got a photo op and five minutes with the band. Blaine waited patiently, finally he was being led through the doors and there were his three idols, talking and laughing on a couch.

"How many more Frank?" Kurt asked his eyes trailing over Blaine's body.

"He's the last one. I'm going to get the car to come around back, Leo is right here if you need anything."

Blaine stood awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Dani was the first one to stand, a smile wide on her face. "Hey, we sign anything, you might even get the boys to sign your penis if that's what you want."

Blaine flushed, ducking his head, "Um, I'll pass on the weird body part signings. Just, this postcard please?"

"Of course, and who are we signing this for?" Dani asked.

"Um who to? Oh right, Blaine Anderson. That's my name." Blaine took it back when the three signed it and was surprised when Kurt pulled him on the couch with them, "What?"

"Leo there is going to take our picture. A nice big smile Blaine Anderson, then we can talk." Elliot said wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

The picture was snapped and suddenly Kurt was smiling at Blaine ratherly lewdly, "So Blaine, how old are you?"

"!9." Blaine shifted uneasily, "I'm sorry I'm not normally this shy, I'm just-"

"Starstruck. It happens Blaine, but I tell you what, join us for an afterparty. Maybe you'll loosen up then." Kurt's voice was deep and seductive in his ear and Blaine felt himself redden again.

Elliot smirked, "Sounds fun, just the three of us, Dani can go find someone and we'll have a ball."

Dani swatted at both of her band mates. "Don't scare him away. Blaine you can join us, but don't let these two corrupt you okay? We won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You ca sit in a corner and craddle a bottle of water for all I care. Don't let Elliot and Kurt force you into anything, Auntie Dani has your back."

"No! Uncle El has your back. I'll protect you from the evil Kurt."

The door open and Frank came in, "Kid time to leave."

Kurt stood, an arm around Blaine's waist, "He's with us. Come on, we have a party brewing back at the hotel."

Blaine left with the three, it was like he was dreaming, they squeezed into the back of the car, the windows up but the music loud, it was pounding through the car and Blaine let loose, singing along with the others until they were sneaking into the hotel true to Kurt's word the party was already going, and Blaine was surprised to see Elliot mixing drinks the second he walked in, giving one to Blaine before holding up a joint.

"Want some?"

"No. Thanks." Blaine said, accepting the drink. He was ashamed to admit he became a wall flower, standing in a corner watching the room, he lost count of how many drinks he had but suddenly he grabbed his courage and joined the band on the makeshift dance floor. Kurt immediately wrapped his hands around Blaine's waist.

"I was wondering when you'd join me handsome." Kurt muttered, pressing a kiss on Blaine's jawline. "Want to go somewhere a bit more private?"

Blaine nodded, and suddenly he was being pulled into a bedroom and pushed against a door, "Kurt, fuck."

"In due time." Kurt mumbled, making quick work of Blaine's clothes and soon enough they were on the bed. Kurt sunk to his knees, kissing before taking his length in his mouth, smiling when Blaine bucked up.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come Kurt." Blaine moaned, then whined, Kurt had pulled away.

"Not yet. I want to fuck you." \Kurt said, pressing kisses on Blaine's chest and rolling a condom on his cock. "This your first time baby?"

"No. Just been a while." Blaine moaned, pushing back against Kurt as he slowly entered.

"So tight. Like a virgin. I'm gonna fuck you so good, you're going to remember this for the rest of your life." Kurt mumbled, grabbing Blaine's lip between his teeth and pulling out before thrusting in just as roughly. Blaine moaned, grabbing at Kurt's neck pulling him in closer.

He felt his orgasm building up again just as Kurt slowed, "The condom broke, you clean? You aren't a carrier are you?"

"I'm clean." Blaine moaned, arching his back again, he's never been tested to see if he was a carrier, but he wasn't telling Kurt that. "I'm not a carrier, fuck me Kurt. I'm so close."

"Me too baby. Me too." Kurt jerked Blaine's cock and together they came Kurt pulling out of Blaine and rolling over. "That was so nice Blaine, we'll have to do it again."

Blaine nodded, out of breath, and tired, Kurt was already getting dressed and out the room before he could even feel his legs again. He flopped back on the bed, he just had sex with Kurt Hummel, he couldn't believe his luck. He slowly got dressed, and snuck out of the party, he didn't want to mingle with so many beautiful people looking like sex.

 ** _Author's Note. So I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Chapter one will be up... tomorrow because I'm lazy?_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note. So I'm aware the prologue and this chapter kinda jumps right in, but it slows down after a chapter or two. I'm still setting the scene so bare with me.**_

 _For Emma.  
_

* * *

Blaine groaned as he stood from the ground, he had just emptied the content of his stomach, and he wasn't feeling very well in general, it's been like this for two weeks now. He flopped on his bed, hitting the radio to hear One Three Hill was playing, and suddenly he flashed back to 'are you a carrier'. He jumped out of bed, driving quickly to the drugstore picking up a male pregnancy test. Once at the apartment he locked his bathroom door, peeing before watching his clock, after exactly two minutes he checked the stick. He was pregnant. How could this happen to him. He was only nineteen.

He called to set up an appointment and was surprised to be told he could come in immediately. He did so, watching the doctor carefully. "Is it possible I'm not."

"Yes. But its possible you are. Do you know if you're a carrier?" The doctor asked, taking the blood, handing Blaine a cup.

"No. I never thought to get myself tested, I've only been in one relationship before and I was still a teenager, he bottomed almost exclusively, so it wasn't a concern."

The doctor nodded, "If the results come back negative are you opposed to being tested, so you'll know for the future?"

"That'd be a relief actually." Blaine said.

"Good. You can go head to the bathroom, put the cup in the window when you're done." Blaine did as asked, coming back to the room, "Now tell me what prompted you to get a pregnancy test today?"

"I've been getting sick for no real reason and about a month ago I um... had sex with a guy." Blaine knew he was red in the face as he tried to find the right words. "He told me the condom broke but I told him to keep going. He... Well you know."

There was a tap on the door and the doctor stood. "I'll be back momentarily, just relax okay."

Blaine played attempted to play a game on his phone, but when the door opened he dropped it immediately, looking at the doctor. "Well you're results came back positive. I'm going to get you started on prenatal vitamins and ask that you come in often for check ups."

Blaine nodded, licking his lips, this wasn't the result he wanted. How was he supposed to have a baby, he was only nineteen. He was still a baby himself in most people's eyes.

Once he got home he opened his laptop. He had to tell Kurt. Somehow Kurt had to know. He searched Kurt's name but knew he couldn't go to any social media website, because everyone else would be eating up his message, and he didn't want it to be public news. Finally he decided to go to the bands webpage and click 'contact to book an event'.

 _This isn't to book an event but its urgent! Kurt. This is Blaine Anderson. From June 6_ _th_ _after the concert. I'm carrying. It's yours. You can contact me at_ _blanderson at gmail_ _. I have to know if you want any part of this. A week to reply. That's what I'm giving you;._

* * *

Day 1.

* * *

Blaine checked his email throughout the day, but he figured nothing will show up. He spent the day in his room looking up information on male pregnancies in between checking his email. He needed to be prepared.

* * *

Day 2.

* * *

Blaine had to work. 12 to 8 at the coffee shop. By time he got home he had three messages, two spam, one with pictures from his bestfriends vacation. He couldn't help but laugh the whole time looking through the pictures, it gave him a small reprieve from thinking of his pregnancy.

* * *

Day 3.

* * *

Blaine went to see the doctor, discussing options, making promises that he wouldn't decide until the baby's father knew what happened. He knew abortion wasn't going to happen, but what about adoption? Could he do that? Would Kurt want a part of the baby's life?

* * *

Day 4.

* * *

He spilled coffee on his stomach once and the only thing he could think while changing his clothes was how he'd have to change jobs when he was showing his employer was comfortable with him being gay, but being surrounded by coffee when he wouldn't be able to drink any himself just wasn't fair.

* * *

Day 5.

* * *

He bought a pill divided for his vitamins, he knew if he didn't he'd forget them. At least this way he would know if he forgot a day or not.

* * *

Day 6.

* * *

He spent the day hugging the toilet. Checking his email was the farthest thing from his mind, morning sickness was horrible.

* * *

Day 7.

* * *

Blaine waited until eleven fifty seven before he checked his email. He still didn't have a response. He would have to raise the baby by himself if he decided to keep it. Kurt clearly didn't want anything to do with their unborn child. How would have to do it on his own.

* * *

Blaine woke up mad at the world. He had wanted to give Kurt an option. But of course it didn't work like that. Kurt couldn't care less he was a big rockstar after all. Blaine called in then curled up the couch, clicking on the tv. "Up next One Three Hill, back from their national tour."

Blaine glared but didn't change the station, a hand going to his stomach. He couldn't change the station when this was the only way he was going to be able to see Kurt, the only way his baby will hear his other father's voice. Just as the band was telling a riveting story of their favorite stops there was a knock on the door and Blaine groaned, opening the door. He was surprised to be pushed back just enough for the door to shut. And suddenly there was Elliot Gilbert, in his living room.

"Hey,I'm Elliot in case you forgot."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "What are you doing here?"

Elliot shrugged, looking at the tv. "Damn my hair was fine, mind if I watch this while you check your email?"

Blaine unlocked his phone and there it was. A email from khummel13hill at gmail.

 _I'm sending Elliot ahead of me. He's the fighter so if this is some type of sick joke he can kick your ass. I'll be there five minutes later._

"That was short and brief." Blaine muttered, locking his phone back up immediately. "How did you get my address?"

"Doesn't matter. Is it a joke Blaine?" Elliot asked, his eyes going to Blaine's stomach.

Blaine shook his head, handing Elliot his proof of pregnancy paper before sitting on the couch again, why would he make something like that up. The door opened and he turned to see Kurt, who looked like he smelled something foul. "Is it true El?"

"Yeah. Its true."

Kurt just nodded, going through the apartment. Blaine followed to see Kurt had grabbed one of his suitcases and frowned, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kurt didn't stop until the suitcase was filled, then he grabbed another grabbing things that seemed like Blaine used and cherished. Blaine watched for a moment more before pulling Kurt's arm. "Stop it. Damn it! Stop it. Who do you think you are coming in here and packing my shit up. You have no right."

Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed, "You email me and tell me you are pregnant. With my child. Fine. I'm taking you to LA you will get tested by the best carrier specialists there is, they will determine if you are actually pregnant, and if so if its mine. We will discuss where to go from there."

Blaine was taken aback but crossed his arms. "No. Screw you. I'm staying here.I like it here in Ohio. I told you because I would want to know if I was in your shoes."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow, "Elliot! Be a dear, come talk to Blaine while I pack his belongings, our jet leaves soon."

Elliot slowly pulled Blaine from the bedroom, "He's not always like this he just wants you under his watchful eye, he's scared you're going to go to the paps."

Blaine tilted his head. "Do you agree with his ways?"

Elliot snorted, "Babe, he's Kurt Hummel, it doesn't matter if we agree, hes the most stubborn man on the planet, once his minds set its set. He's decided this is whats happening. We can't change it."

"Damn straight. Let's go boys." Kurt demanded, leaving the apartment. Blaine followed reluctantly, the sooner this was all out in the open the sooner he could come back to his life how it should be.

 _ **Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up sometime today whenever I feel like reading it and cleaning it up.**_


End file.
